The Youngest Protectors AKA How It All Began
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: Everyone has their own beginning for their own story, no matter if they become good or evil. This will be the story about a young orphaned girl named Elizabeth Roberts and her dream to one day become a captain. But in Marleybone, that is forbidden for girls. Now Eliza and her new friends must prove their strenght and wits to save not just Marleybone, but the Spiral itself.
1. The Unexpected Visitors, Part 1

Everyone has their own beginning for their own story, no matter if they soon become good or evil. This is the story of a young orphan girl named Elizabeth and her dream that one day she would become a captain and a hero. But in Marleybone, girls are forbidden to become soldiers and captains. Now, since that is settled, we may now begin the story…

 _The Unexpected Visitors, Part 1: The Discovery_

It was a cold and stormy winter's night. It was also the first time Captain Nelson was assigned to protect the Isle of Fetch. What he didn't expect to happen is that he would discover… well, let us hear out the story itself…

He stood near the currently closed Marleybone's Eye, as if waiting for someone. He was indeed waiting for someone: a 3-year old girl, to be specific. When he was just starting to leave, a young girl with blonde hair ran up to him.

"I'm _*pant*_ here _*pant*_ on duty _*pant*_ sir!" The girl, Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, first of all: you weren't sent to me to help me guard the Isle of Fetch, you were sent here so I can keep a closer eye on you. Second of all: why are you wearing your father's hat and why do you have his training sword?"

"That's because he gave them to me. He is my dad after all."

"Indeed… he was one of the most kindhearted musketeers I've ever seen in my life…" The captain said with a pause. "Um… Stephanie… could you be a dear and go… inspect the beach?"

"But… there are no insects in winter…"

"No, I mean look around to find anything."

"Oh! I can do that! Yay! I'm on a mission!" The young girl ran off to the beach.

"Just scream if you'll find something!"

About 5 minutes later, he heard Stephanie scream.

"MISTER NELSON!"

He quickly ran down to the beach to the girl. She was frozen in fear.

"What's wrong?!" He looked upon some pieces from a broken ship, many pieces of torn cloth and then he noticed a pile of snow, which seemed to have covered something, or someone.

The two ran up to the pile and dug up something very mysterious. It was a young girl about the same age as Stephanie and a boy which seemed to be only a few weeks old!

"Oh my… there must have been a shipwreck!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Are they ok?!"

The captain inspected the two. "Yes, they are still alive. We must get them to some place warm. And fast!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…Well then, Captain Nelson, it seems you've discovered survivors of a shipwreck from not long ago. From this luggage that we found out that the girl is named Elizabeth while her brother is named Blaze. I suggest that they must rest here with you for awhile." A policeman said.

"But I have already been assigned to guard Stephanie 'Windlass'! How will I be able to protect over _three_ children?"

"Well, you must. Those two are the only survivors of the shipwreck. They are…"

"…Orphans?"

The policeman didn't say anything. All he did was nod slowly.

 _To be continued…_

 **Xxx**

 **Hello there and welcome to my new Pirate101 story! It will have a lot of twists and turns and I hope you'll like them. And I hope you'll like the story itself! Have a great summer too!**

 **-** _ **The Diamond Writer**_


	2. The Unexpected Visitors, Part 2

This story begins on the same night the two unexpected visitors came. And it's on exactly that night they find a new family to love them.

 _The Unexpected Visitors, Part 2: The Awakening_

The dog captain was sitting near the girl and the newborn boy. He didn't speak a single word. He just looked at the two, waiting for when they will wake up.

Worried, Stephanie walked up to the captain.

"Are they going to be okay?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"I'm not sure, dear Stephanie. I'm just not sure…" He answered.

In just a moment, the boy woke up. His curious eyes looked at the place where he was. He didn't seem to cry. He just was curious with his surroundings.

But Elizabeth was still sleeping.

 _In Elizabeth's dream…_

 _There was a small herd of sheep and a sheep dog (well, whatever those things on Earth are called) and they were playing with each other. Two of them, a girl and a newborn boy were looking at the clouds. All of a sudden, the wind started blowing stronger and there came a twister. The herd ran for cover, accidentally leaving the two little sheep behind. The dog ran after the, but it was too late…_

All of a sudden, she woke up.

At first, she was frightened to where she ended up.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you Elizabeth." Captain Nelson said.

"Where am I? Who are you? How do you know my name? Wait… Is that really my name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh no. I fear she must have gotten amnesia. Well, from what we know your name is Elizabeth and your brother's name is Blaze. The only thing we know about your last name is that it starts with 'Ro'. So now, your names will be Elizabeth and Blaze Roberts."

"Blaze? Blaze… Blaze! Where is he?!"

"Uh… he's right here, next to you." Stephanie pointed out with confusion. "She definitely got a bad case of amnesia."

"Oh… Wait… what will happen to me and Blaze? Where are our mommy and daddy?"

"They… they had to leave-" The dog captain looked at the poor girl. "-you with your uncle!"

"Really? Where is he?"

"Right here. I am your uncle: Nelson. But now, you can call me-"

"Daddy Nelson…" Eliza snuggled him.

The dog captain had no response at first. He wanted to say that she could just call him uncle. But later, he changed his mind.

"Yes, Eliza… your daddy Nelson…" He patted her on her head.

And everyone knew, that this will turn out to be one big happy family.


End file.
